


i'll make a mess of myself

by taejinyo



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Yes You Did Read That Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinyo/pseuds/taejinyo
Summary: “damn,” zhengting whistles through his teeth. “this is what you all get to look at every day? you’re so lucky.”zhengting number two saunters over and stretches his arms over zhengting’s shoulders, linking his fingers behind his neck. “you’re not so bad yourself,” he says.





	i'll make a mess of myself

it’s not like no one’s ever called zhengting vain before. justin does it every other day, and when he doesn’t, chengcheng is more than happy to fill the void. in his defense, zhengting is hot enough to have every reason to be conceited, and he knows it. it’s not like people like him for his _brain_.

 

which is why when zhengting wakes up one morning, walks into the kitchen, and finds himself staring back at him from the dining table, he just sort of...shuts off. he’s not mentally equipped to deal with this kind of situation right now, or ever, so maybe he should just go back to sleep and come back in an hour. someone else can fix this. he turns and walks right back out the door.

 

or, at least, he attempts to, but justin twists his fingers into zhengting’s top. “you’re not going anywhere until you explain why i found your fucking doppelganger sleeping on the couch this morning.”

 

zhengting’s doppelganger looks dismayed. “that’s a little rude,” he says. “i’d like to know why i’m here too.”

 

zhengting sighs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. he looks around the room. it’s just zhangjing, yanjun and justin, so maybe the others aren’t awake yet. “okay,” he says. “what’s your name, who are you?”

 

“my name’s zhu zhengting. i’m a dance teacher from beijing. who are you?”

 

" _i'm_  zhu zhengting,” zhengting says slowly. “and i’m an idol singer.

 

the other zhengting blinks. “huh. i always wanted to be an idol.”

 

zhangjing steps in between them, inspecting the other zhengting with a frown. “what if,” he considers, “what if this is you, but like, from an alternate timeline? i know it sounds weird, but think about it.”

 

zhengting does think about it, and he honestly can’t come up with a better conclusion, so he goes with it. armed with an actual explanation, he’s finally able to take the other him in. they really are the exact same, from their cheekbones to how tight they wear their jeans. the only thing that separates them is this new zhengting’s hair, a dark black that contrasts with zhengting’s own dyed blond.

 

“damn,” zhengting whistles through his teeth. “this is what you all get to look at every day? you’re so lucky.”

 

zhengting number two saunters over and stretches his arms over zhengting’s shoulders, linking his fingers behind his neck. “you’re not so bad yourself,” he says. involuntarily, zhengting’s gaze flickers down to the other zhengting’s mouth. his own lips feel parched all of a sudden and his tongue darts out to wet them.

 

“wow,” zhangjing says, and he sounds somewhere in between confused and disgusted. “is this weird? is anyone else uncomfortable?”

 

“uh, yeah, definitely,” yanjun agrees like he isn’t suddenly more turned on than he’s ever been in his life. “super weird.”

 

zhengting locks gazes with the other zhengting, mulling over his options. on one hand, justin will never let him live this down. on the other hand, he has it on good authority that he’s an amazing kisser, and this is possibly the only chance he’ll ever get to experience it for himself.

 

“you know what we should do,” zhengting says, unwrapping the other’s arms from around him and taking his hand in his own. “we should go to my room and figure out _exactly_ what is going on. together.”

 

the other zhengting grins wickedly, dark hair falling over his eyes like a shadow. “that,” he purrs, “sounds like an _excellent_ idea.”

 

they’ve barely crossed the threshold of the bedroom before zhengting’s been pinned against the doorframe, the other zhengting’s knee pushing in between his thighs. he grinds down against the other’s leg and tangles his fingers in that dark hair, tugging tightly on the strands just the way he knows he likes it. both boys moan, and zhengting takes a second to savour just how _good_ his voice sounds when he does that; no wonder xukun’s always telling him to be more vocal when they have sex. dark-haired zhengting ducks his head into the crook of zhengting’s shoulder, licking across his collarbone before he bites down on zhengting’s neck and sucks, _hard._ he admires his handiwork for a moment before something occurs to him.

 

“wait,” he says urgently. “give me your phone.”

 

zhengting’s confused, but he figures if there’s anyone he can trust with his valuables, it’s himself. he hands it over without a question and watches as the other zhengting carefully sets it against his dresser, camera facing them. then, he hits record.

 

“oh,” zhengting gasps, delighted. _"_ _oh."_

 

dark haired zhengting steps back to him, smug satisfaction written all over his face. zhengting reminds himself to make that expression more often, it’s a great look. he grabs the other zhengting and flips him around so his back is to the wall, sinking to his knees in front of him. he mouths softly at the other’s crotch as he snaps the button of his jeans and pulls them down over his hips. _no underwear_ , he notes, amused, as he stares down a dick entirely identical to his own.

 

“so,” he says, looking up at himself. “how do you want to get off? in my mouth or in my ass?”

 

the other zhengting smirks down at him playfully and says, “why not both?”

 

good point.

 

zhengting loves the weight of a good dick in his mouth. ziyi’s is still undoubtedly his favourite; it’s just so perfectly _big_ and zhengting’s admittedly always been a bit of a size queen. his own, though, might come in at a pretty close second. he tongues at the slit, fluttering kitten-soft licks around the head. kissing the underside, he pumps it a few times before the hand clutching at his hair drags him closer, forceful.

 

“hurry _up,”_ the other zhengting whines. “you’re taking too long.”

 

zhengting rolls his eyes, and tries not to think about how often he’s said the exact same thing in the exact same tone to yanjun when he’s not in the mood for teasing. he takes in as much of the other zhengting as he can, feeling the tip of his dick nudge against the back of his throat. it takes him a second to adjust to the feeling, but then he starts moving his head back and forth, taking him in deeper and deeper, trying not to choke. he slides two of his fingers into his mouth alongside the other boy, coating them in spit. when they’re wet enough that he feels he could probably take it, he pops them out and slithers them in between the other zhengting’s legs, pressing down until he finds what he’s looking for. he fingers the rim gingerly, deliberately, before thrusting in his index finger. he drinks in the pleasured sob he hears from above him, not letting up until his head is jerked away harshly.

 

“hold up,” the other zhengting says, eyes gleaming. “i’m going to come and i still need to fuck you.”

 

zhengting leads him to his bed, but not before moving his phone to his bedside table, making sure it’ll still get his best angles. while he’s up, he reaches into his drawer to take out the tube of lubricant he keeps in his drawer and tosses it onto the bed. he sees his counterpart taking off his jeans, and realizes with a jolt that he has far too many clothes on. he undresses faster than he ever has and jumps onto the bed, spreading his legs way too eagerly. in the back of his mind, he wonders whether he’ll be ashamed of himself the next morning. then he realizes he doesn’t really care and reaches down to play with his nipples while he waits for the other zhengting to join him.

 

the other zhengting crawls forward, slotting himself into the space in between zhengting’s legs. “i can’t believe how pretty i look like this,” he breathes out, awed, running his hands up the insides of zhengting’s thighs. “no wonder everyone’s in love with me.”

 

he bends over and presses his lips to zhengting’s, kissing him with too much tongue and too much teeth, just the way zhengting likes it. distracted, zhengting doesn’t even notice the sound of the lube bottle clicking open before feeling an intrusion poking at his hole. he relaxes his muscles, letting the other zhengting in without a fight. the other zhengting takes his time opening him up: first he’s maddeningly lethargic, then he fucks two fingers up into zhengting so hard he thinks he might _cry_.

 

dark haired zhengting shifts his fingers inside him, gently massaging his prostrate. “you know,” he muses, as he adds a third finger, “i feel like if we tried, we could really fit an entire hand up here.”

 

zhengting’s dick twitches with interest. hm. he didn’t think he’d be into that.

 

“have you ever had two people in you at once,” the other zhengting continues casually. “because, just so you know, you can definitely take it.” he must be speaking from experience, there’s no way he could say something like that so confidently otherwise. zhengting lets himself entertain the notion, imagines ziyi sliding into him alongside xukun, stretching his rim until it burns, feeling so stuffed full he can’t move. he shudders in arousal, hand instantly going to stroke himself.

 

the other zhengting slaps his hand away. “nope. it’s going to feel even better if you wait, i promise.”

 

“you’re an asshole,” zhengting glares, then keens, throwing his head back as the other him bends down to suckle at his balls.

 

“no,” he corrects as he lifts his head, a string of saliva dripping from his lips. “ _we’re_ an asshole.”

 

he pulls his fingers out of zhengting. he squeezes some more lube on his hand, slathering himself with it. he feels zhengting’s hand push gently on his shoulder, motioning for him to roll onto his back, so he does. zhengting straddles himself onto the other boy’s thighs, slowly inching his way up until he feels the other’s dick slip between his asscheeks. guiding the head to his entrance, he sinks down with a deep inhale, slowly, until he’s fully seated in the other zhengting’s lap. he whimpers with pleasure, legs trembling with exertion. the first moment always takes his breath away; there’s nothing like the excruciating combination of _too much_ and _not enough_ , nothing like the feeling of being split open.

 

“you’re good,” the other zhengting says, and it’s almost a question of reassurance, but both of them know that zhengting is more than good. experimentally, he thrusts his hips up, bouncing zhengting on his dick. the harsh motion forces the air out of zhengting’s lungs and he falls over, his hands landing on the other’s chest for support. he glares, but starts to roll his hips, building up to a frenzied intensity. he hears the other zhengting choke up beneath him, can see the way his body is trembling. he’s watching, but he’s still taken by surprise when the other zhengting surges up against him, shoving him over and sweeping his feet out from underneath him. the other zhengting draws one leg up over his shoulder, and rocks into zhengting, setting his own punishing pace.

 

“wait,” zhengting pants, digging his nails into the other’s arms. “wait, you’re about to come, aren’t you?” he recognizes the way the other boy is biting his lip, the way his hips are quivering with every downwards thrust.

 

the other zhengting nods his head, body glistening with sweat as he pauses. zhengting takes a moment to admire the view. he doesn't take his eyes off of himself as he flails blindly for the phone on his dresser. “if you’re going to come, i want you to do it on my face,” he says.

 

the other zhengting’s gaze dart between the phone and zhengting’s face, then he _grins_. “oh, i get it,” he lifts himself up, his dick slipping out of zhengting’s entrance. he swings himself forward and rearranges himself so his knees are on either side of zhengting’s face. he starts moving his hand up and down, leisurely stroking himself. gradually, he quickens his pace. his breath comes in shorter and shorter bursts, and he eases forward, holding himself up with his free hand. “here you go, babe,” he murmurs, then he spurts out his orgasm, painting zhengting’s skin with white.

 

zhengting revels in the sensation before his phone is snatched out of his grasp, and he’s yanked to sit upright. the other zhengting collapses next to him, one arm around his neck as he uses his other hand to flip the phone camera to it’s front lens and snaps a selfie of the two of them.

 

when zhengting looks at it, he can’t help but be impressed. this much beauty in one photo? unbelievable, the world is truly blessed. there’s zhengting, a proper mess, looking as blissfully fucked out as he ever has, and then there’s the other zhengting, dark hair pushed behind his ear as he leans forward and licks his own come off zhengting’s cheek.

 

zhengting swipes over to his favourite group chat, the one with yanjun, ziyi and xukun, and doesn’t even hesitate before posting it. it’s a terrible thing to do, and he knows it, but he believes they’ll find it in their hearts to forgive him. he throws his phone to the side, and flops down on his sheets, exhausted. “you said you went to sleep, and when you woke up, you were here, right?”

 

the other zhengting nods.

 

“okay,” zhengting says, “how about this. let’s go back to sleep, and maybe, when you wake up this time, you’ll be back where you’re supposed to be.”

 

the other zhengting blinks at him blankly. “and if that doesn’t work? what do we do then?”

 

abruptly, the telltale _ding_ of a message tone cuts through the air, once, then twice, and then continues ringing with a frantically increasing frequency.

 

“oh,” zhengting smiles airily, running his tongue over his teeth. “i’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> i claim no responsibility whatsoever, it was @zhuzhting and @fuxixis who made me do it. come talk to me [@zhngzyi](https://twitter.com/zhngzyi)


End file.
